


listen, what would YOU think about

by littleficlets (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Multi, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT4 telepathy is an adjustment. Some deal better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	listen, what would YOU think about

**Author's Note:**

> located [here on tumblr](http://tmblr.co/Ztp4ay-Ae6Wu) if you'd like to reblog!

"Oh my god, what's wrong with you," Ashton hissed. He covered his eyes. It did nothing, on account of the whole images transmitted directly to his brain thing. There was no escape.

"If you tell me not to think about naked people, what do you expect me to think about?!" Michael said, a little panicked now. In quick succession he cycled through naked mental pictures of Harry Styles, Gemma Styles, their mom Anne oh god Michael have some _shame_ ("I can't help it!" Michael shrieked), Ashton, Luke, Calum, Ashton again, Ashton jerking off ("I'm sorry!" Michael said, covering his own eyes now), a blond girl Ashton didn't recognize - 

"Oh, she's a porn star," Calum said, strolling through the living room on the way to the kitchen.

\- Calum again, Calum jerking off, Princess Peach, what the fuck? "I'm trying to think about video games," Michael said, looking close to tears, and Ashton couldn't help it, he burst out laughing as Michael's brain conjured up naked Mario and Luigi, only they just had smooth plasticky bodies like dolls.

"You're so weird," Calum said to Michael, giving his hair a fond ruffle as he returned with a packet of crisps. 

"Oooh," Michael said, and his thoughts dissolved into hunger and salt and crunching noises as he opened his mouth for Calum to feed him a Dorito. Calum did, and Ashton sat back heavily onto the couch, taking in a deep breath.

"How do you stand it?" Ashton moaned. "I've got a headache. You guys are so loud sometimes."

"That's why I hang around Luke," said Calum. He was thinking about crisps, and Luke smiling, and the puppy they'd seen that day. Ashton smiled. It'd been the cutest puppy. "It's calming. He just thinks about Kellin Quinn and penguins all the time." 

Michael thought idly about a naked penguin with a human dick.

"Seriously," Ashton said, wrinkling his nose. "What is your _deal_?"


End file.
